Here To Serve
by gold-sakura
Summary: When Eren arrives late for a meeting with Levi, things become very interesting when Levi tells Eren to open a certain package... (Warning: this is a smutty oneshot, so if this isn't your cup of tea, feel free to ignore this story)


Levi was honestly trying to read the book he had in his hands. It had been highly recommended by Erwin and Levi was expected to finish it within a few days since he was known to be a very quick reader. However, he had been staring at the same page for 20 minutes and wasn't showing any signs of making further progress anytime soon. _Why the fuck is this brat taking so long,_ Levi thought. He honestly wished that Eren didn't have to do so much extra training.

Since Levi was so lost in thought, he was completely surprised when his door slammed open. Like usual, Eren was completely drenched in sweat and had an expression that said, "Oh fuck. I'm so fucking dead." Eren was trying to say something, but his deep breaths and harsh coughs made it literally impossible for Levi to understand him.

"The hell are you trying to say, Jaeger?" Levi sighed.

Eren decided to calm his breathing before speaking again. "I'm sorry I'm late, Heichou. I…I really tried coming to your room earlier, but Hanji-san chased me again."

"What did I say about excuses, brat?"

"That I should never have them, sir. But-"

"Are you questioning your commanding officer?" Levi scowled.

Eren began to shake his head and wave his hands. "N-no, of course not Heichou!"

"Alright then. Now surely you remember our agreement from our last meeting. If you were late one more time, you said that I could do whatever I wanted today. Are you going to deny this fact?"

Eren started fidgeting. "No si-"

"Good. Go get your package over there." Levi pointed to his open closet. "Don't just stare at me, you idiot. Hurry up."

"Right! Sorry!" Eren quickly made his way over to the other side of the room and picked up the long, gray box. He stared at it and couldn't figure out what could be in it.

"Now go open it in the bathroom."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, brat."

"I-in your bathroom?" Eren had always heard rumors about how Heichou was ruthless when it came to his room's cleanliness. Apparently, everyone was prohibited to even go near his bathroom; someone heard him yelling at Erwin for attempting the risky feat.

"No, in Kirchstein's bathroom… Yes my bathroom, you retard. GO OPEN IT."

"Okay Heichou." Eren hesitantly entered the forbidden space and closed the door. He decided that he wanted to do this as fast as possible and put the box on top of the sink. He pried off the lid and was shocked to see some sort of outfit in it. Was he expected to change into it? Why would Heichou want something like this? How did he even find out Eren's measurements? Eren shook his head again. He knew he shouldn't be wasting his time with things like this. He let his clothes drop as if it was nothing.

Levi began to tap his fingers on his desk; he was getting extremely impatient. How long does it take to do one fucking task?

"Planning to make me wait any longer, Jaeger?"

"C-coming!" Eren's small yelp was muffled by the bathroom door. Levi couldn't help but let out a small breath of laughter as he realized how flustered Eren was getting.

"The more time you take, the less time we have for this, you brat."

"Done!" Eren yelled as he opened the door. His cheeks turned a bit pink as he saw Heichou looking at him thoroughly. He felt constricted wearing this suit; he wondered why it was such a tight fit. Heichou's rough glare made him unable to move.

Levi had to admit that Eren looked completely different with the fancy clothes he had ordered. It was a typical vested suit, but Levi had requested that "special" adjustments were to be made. He was completely satisfied with the tailor's handiwork; each time Eren moved, even with the slightest twitch, the suit clung on and accentuated all the muscles that were being used. Levi would have been ecstatic if it wasn't for the fact that Eren had put on his tie very sloppily. He sighed and walked towards Eren.

The younger boy tensed up when Levi stopped a few inches away from him. Levi's glare had morphed into a more thoughtful look, which made Eren more confused. He didn't even realize that Levi had pulled him down to fix his messy tie.

"Why do you have to be so damn tall?" As Levi said this, his face gradually got closer to Eren's. Eren flinched as he felt Heichou's warm breath on his cheek and neck. He felt like this was just a huge tease when he shivered at the touch of Heichou's hair across his ear. He used most of his will to hold in his deepening breaths and the strong urge to lick his lips.

This brat was so fucking horny. Levi quickly saw that Eren was feeling something already. Then again, it wasn't as if Levi felt completely calm about this situation. His focus kept going back to Eren's slim neck and his tempting collarbone. Levi was so close to dismissing everything just to get a few marks on Eren. But, he kept his control and slightly pressed his teeth near Eren's cheek when he finished fixing the tie. Eren yelped and covered his neck with both of his hands.

"Relax, dummy! I've done way worse things to you. But, before we get started on THAT, you have to clean the top shelves on my bookcase."

"Really?"

"Really. You got a problem with that?!"

"Well no, but-"

"Okay then. Get to it then, Jaeger."

Eren smiled as he dusted off the shelves. He thought it was so cute that Heichou was actually asking for help. He usually tried to keep his pride going strong, even though he was super short.

_What a fucking idiot,_ Levi thought. Eren should have known that Levi could have used the same ladder and cleaned just as efficiently by himself. He just wanted to be the one to hold the ladder so it could stay completely still. Now he could freely look at Eren's ass without Eren trying to cover it. Levi smirked to himself; he didn't think this stupid plan would actually work.

As promised, the suit was tightening around Eren's arms and legs when he was trying to clean off the shelves' corners. Levi admired how toned Eren's biceps and calves were. He had been training diligently lately and it showed immensely. After a few minutes of watching this wondrous sight, Levi was beginning to lose it. He didn't want to be defeated by his own desires; he wanted to keep his control. It wasn't until Eren went on the tips of his toes that Levi had finally given up. He needed to touch that chiseled back and tight ass immediately.

"Come down, Jaeger."

"But I'm not finished-"

"I don't care. Come right now."

"Yes sir." Eren lowered himself down to the ground and was hesitant to look at Heichou's face. He didn't expect the collision of Heichou's lips against his own. The kiss started out very rough, which only allowed Eren to take short breaths. Levi gradually opened Eren's mouth by pushing his upper lip out of the way. Eren moaned as he felt Levi's tongue go across his teeth. Levi slightly smirked; his actions granted him full access to the brat's mouth.

It was obvious that Levi won the fight for dominance, so he slowly made the kiss more gentle. He tasted Eren and slowly savored the flavor of honey and lust. Eren couldn't help but sigh and moan as Heichou played with his tongue. He thought he could enjoy this moment forever, but his hormones got the better of him. He desperately tried to lead Heichou deeper into his mouth. Levi chuckled and suddenly pulled away from Eren.

"You're really horny, aren't you Jaeger?"

Eren panted. "Heichou, I-" Eren stopped when he heard someone approaching the room.

"Go hide under my desk."

"What?"

"Just do it. You never know if it's Hanji looking for you." Eren scurried under the desk as soon as Heicchou mentioned the crazed scientist.

Eren's long legs made it quite difficult to fit in the cramped space, but he managed to squeeze in by going on his hands and knees. The tight fabric stuck to his entire body, making it easier for him to stay still with small, quiet breaths.

The knock on the door sounded ominous since Eren's heart couldn't stop beating harshly in his chest. "Come in." Heichou had sounded completely calm, which for some reason, kind of pissed Eren off.

Eren could tell that the new guest was very hesitant because the door's squeak was expectedly long. "Good evening, Levi-heichou." _Armin? What is he doing here, _Eren thought.

"What is it, Arlert?"

"Well,ummmmm…"

Footsteps came closer to the desk. "Spit it out already." Heichou was suddenly behind the desk, giving Eren a perfect view of his crotch area. Eren gulped.

"This might be a weird question to ask, but have you seen Eren?"

"Jaeger? Tch, he was supposed to come here to discuss his training regimen, but that stupid brat never showed up." Eren was slowly losing focus on the conversation. Heichou's legs looked so good from here…

"Ah, okay." Armin sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, soldier?" Heichou sounded a bit pissed. Eren wondered if he could feel Heichou's muscles without getting in trouble…

"Oh, sorry sir. I said that Hanji is going to kill me."

"Is that so? She sent you to find her lab rat?" Lost in a needy trance, Eren inched up to Heichou's lower half.

"Yes. She said that she needed him immediately for an emergency, so I offered to help her. She also said that Eren will get no dinner if he doesn't show up."

"Heh. What an unlucky brat." Eren was so close… "I know some of the places you might find him; let me write them down for you." Eren heard some rustling before he saw a pen fall to the floor next to his hand. "Excuse me." Heichou crouched down and smirked at Eren. Before Eren could react, Levi got closer to his ear and whispered, "Serve me Eren." Levi got back up and went to the edge of his desk. Eren didn't hesitate to quietly unbuckle Heichou's belt and loosen his pants. He got a hold of the hidden, semi-hard member and put it in his mouth. "This might take a while, Arlert."

"I'll wait sir," Armin said with strong conviction.

"Let's see now…" The scribbling noises on the paper was the only thing that was heard in the room. It did not occur to Armin that something very erotic was occurring. Eren didn't enjoy the bitter taste of pre-cum, but he gradually took in more and more of Heichou. He should have been appalled or at least a little embarrassed about what he was doing, but Eren purely enjoyed the situation.

Eren tried his hardest to keep his moans quiet. He released Heichou to lick the slit on his head. Eren's warm breath against it made Levi slightly twitch.

"Are you alright, Heichou? Your face looks kinda red."

"I'm alright." Levi breathed. "Once I get some rest, I'll be fine." Eren decided to make things difficult for Heichou. He swallowed him again, but began to graze the erection with his teeth. As Eren increased his teasing, Levi used his other hand to grip the desk. "Alright soldier, come get your list." As Armin approached Heichou, Eren sped up, bobbing up and down at an amazing speed.

"Thank you sir. Have a good night."

"Same to you, Arlert." Levi tried to stay composed but he let out a slight groan when Armin was at the doorway.

"Is something the matter, Heichou?"

Levi sighed. "Tell Jaeger that when he decides to show his face to me, he is gonna get it big time."

"Absolutely sir." Once Armin left the room, Levi got away from Eren's firm grasp. Eren whined from the sudden loss but gasped when Heichou lifted him up to stand.

"You damn, brat." Levi kissed Eren once again, letting Eren feel his leaking member against his body. Levi also worked on getting Eren's pants off; he wanted him right now.

Eren felt Heichou's hands go under his shirt and slide up the curve of his back. The suit was still skin-tight, so Heichou's rubs continued with pleasurable pressure. Eren moaned against Levi's lips and grinded against his chest. He was too focused on Heichou's daring tongue to realize he was pushed to lay on the bed.

Levi thought Eren looked so delicious sprawled out on the sheets with a longing stare. He quickly stripped himself of his shirt and made his way to Eren's. With each button being undone, Levi began to trail down Eren's body with sweet, light kisses. The young boy's back twitched and curled up, causing Levi to growl hungrily.

Eren's hands greedily grasped Heichou's back, digging his nails deep into his shoulder blades. He couldn't think logically and could only let out a small squeak when Heichou asked him if he was ready. A sharp inhale from Eren let Levi know that he had felt the first finger go in. To soothe Eren from the expected pain, Levi started to lick and tease Eren's nipples. Eren's fingers left Levi's back and went to grip his hair.

Eren could no longer tell whether his moans were of pain or pleasure. So may sensations mixed together and made him unable to register his own thoughts. He began to pant faster as Heichou pressed another finger into his entrance; Eren's vision blurred with white splotches.

"M-master…"

Levi completely froze in his tracks. "Eren?"

"Yes, master?" Eren stared at Levi with glazed turquoise eyes. Levi couldn't believe what had just happened; he had actually got a slutty butler.

"I believe you were gonna tell me something, Eren." Levi said with a sultry voice. Eren shivered slightly beneath him."

"Master please…"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me. I want you inside me."

"Not bad." Levi let his fingers out and grabbed Eren's face. He gave the younger boy a kiss again, making sure it was very sensual. His member slowly made its way between Eren's hips; Eren made a sound that was mixed with a whimper and a moan, so Levi waited until Eren relaxed completely.

"You can continue, Master."

Levi wasted no more time and thrust into Eren with a rhythmic pace. His pants couldn't compare with Eren's sounds of pleasure. Eren's entrance got tighter with each thrust, causing Levi to move harder and faster. Eren's stifled voice was now released into erotic and seducive screams. Both of them couldn't hold on much longer.

"Master, I'm about to…." Eren breathed.

"Me too." With one final thrust, Levi released everything inside of Eren. He also saw Eren's fair share splatter on his stomach and on Eren's chest. Levi let Eren have a few small breaths before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"This is what you get for being late again, brat."

"I know, Ma- uh I mean Heichou." Eren was turning redder than a tomato.

"You learned your lesson yet?"

Eren coughed and fidgeted. "Of course I did!"

Levi chuckled. He knew that Eren enjoyed this way too much. "Sure you did, Jaeger. Sure you did."

* * *

I hope you liked this story guys! Reviews and comments would be very appreciated so I know what I can improve on and things like that! I also might start accepting requests if anyone would like to provide any suggestions after maybe New Year's (when my life isn't too hectic). Anyways thanks again! Bye!


End file.
